lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
EINSTEIN
BY LEFTERIS KALIAMBOS (ΛΕΥΤΕΡΗΣ ΚΑΛΙΑΜΠΟΣ) T.E.INSTITUTE OF LARISSA . ''' '''GREECE WRONG AND CORRECT EINSTEIN. ( CONFUSING CONCEPTS IN “THE EVOLUTION OF PHYSICS” AND CONTRADICTIONS FROM 1895 TO 1954 ) EINSTEIN IN THE EXPLANATION OF THE BROWNIAN MOTION WAS CORRECT, BUT IN HIS SPECIAL AND GENERAL RELATIVITY CONTRADICTS HIMSELF. EINSTEIN'S PRINCIPLE OF EQUIVALENCE F/α = m (constant) INVALIDATES HIS SPECIAL RELATIVITY. ACCORDING TO NEWTON'S FIRST LAW THE ACCELERATION OF GRAVITY OCCURS UNDER A CONSTANT INERTIAL MASS, WHICH REJECTS HIS RELATIVISTIC MASS. IT IS OF INTEREST TO NOTE THAT IN 1895 HE USED THE ETHER OF MAXWELL'S FIELDS. IN 1905 HE REJECTED THE ETHER, WHILE LATER (1916-1924) HE RE-INTRODUCED IT. IN 1938 HE REPLACED THE ETHER BY THE FARADAY VACUUM, AND IN 1954 HE WROTE A LETTER TO M. BESSO THAT PHYSICS COULD NOT BE BASED ON THE FIELD CONCEPT. This scientific article was announced to many universities around the world ( May 2013). Writing in Google Scholar “Kaliambos” one can see my paper IMPACT OF MAXWELL’S EQUATION OF DISPLACEMENT CURRENT ON ELECTROMAGNETIC LAWS AND COMPARISON OF THE MAXWELLIAN WAVES WITH OUR MODEL OF DIPOLIC PARTICLES (Olympia, 1993) which invalidates Einstein’s relativity and Maxwell’s moving fields. Especially ny dipolic photons deduced from the Faraday expariment invalidate Einstein's fallacious massless quanta of fields which led to the invalid relativity which violates the two conservation laws of energy and mass. Note that the conservation law of mass was developed my the Greek philosophers like Democritus confirmed by experiments. So the Editor of the conference offered to me a trophy with the philosopher Democritus. (See my PHOTON OF LAWS AND EXPERIMENTS). One can also see my paper NUCLEAR STRUCTURE IS GOVERNED BY THE FUNDAMENTAL LAWS OF ELECTROMAGNETISM (NCSR "Demokritos"2002) which reveals the nuclear structure and invalidates Einstein’s relativity and the theories of the Standard model developed after the abandonment of natural laws. However since our discovery of the nuclear binding and structure is based not on the invalid relativity but on the well-established laws of nature some elderly professors during the presentation of the paper abandoned the auditorium. The opposition was so strong that on the page 11 of the google scholar one can see the title of my paper "Nuclear structure.." without my name replaced by the names of two physicists who published papers irrelevant of the subject. Nevertheless for the progress of nuclear binding and structure the paper was published in Ind. J. Tj. Phys.(2003). (See the above papers in User Kaliambos. See also my NEW REVOLUTION IN PHYSICS ). EINSTEIN IN "THE EVOLUTION OF PHYSICS "(1938) CONCLUDED THAT SCIENCE IS NOT THE COLLECTION OF LAWS BUT OF THEORIES, BECAUSE HE COULD NOT DISTINGUISH BETWEEN THE WELL-ESTABLISHED LAWS OF FORCES ACTING AT A DISTANCE AND THE "FRONTIERS OF FUNDAMENTAL PHYSICS". THEREFORE INFLUENCED BY FALLACIOUS FIELDS AND PHILOSOPHICAL SPECULATIONS HE DEVELOPED CONTRADICTING RELATIVITY THEORIES, WHICH LED TO THE CRISIS OF PHYSICS SOLVED BY OUR APPLICATIONS OF UNIFIED LAWS . IN MY PAPER “EINSTEIN BY L. KALIAMBOS ” I EMPHASIZE THAT EINSTEIN IN 1905 FOR DEVELOPING HIS THEORIES OF LIGHT AND OF RELATIVITY WAS INFLUENCED BY THE WRONG MAXWELL’S WAVES, THOUGH NEWTON SUGGESTED THAT LIGHT INVOLVES PERIODIC PROPERTIES. ALSO UNDER THE AXIOMS OF THE EUCLIDEAN GEOMETRY EINSTEIN DID NOT LIKE THE “OLD SCIENCE” OF NEWTON’S LAWS AND PARTICLES OF LIGHT. BUT LATER (1938) HE REVIVED NEWTON’S PARTICLES OF LIGHT. ALSO HE CONFUSED THE STRANGE FARADAY VACUUM AND THE FALLACIOUS FIELDS OF MAXWELL, WHICH VIOLATE NOT ONLY THE GALILEAN PRINCIPLE OF RELATIVITY BUT ALSO THE RELATIVITY IN THE INDUCTION LAW. HISTORICALLY, THE FRENCH-TESSMAN EXPERIMENT (1963) SHOWING THE FALLACY OF MAXWELL’S FIELDS LED ME TO DISCOVER THE PHOTON-MATTER INTERACTION ACCORDING TO WHICH ENERGY CANNOT TURN INTO MASS. IN FACT, THE INCREASE OF MASS IN ATOMS IS DUE TO THE ABSORPTION OF PHOTON MASS UNDER A LENGTH CONTRACTION AND A TIME DILATION. (SEE MY SPACE AND TIME OF LAWS ). EINSTEIN IN HIS GENERAL RELATIVITY (1916) IN WHICH THE FALLING LIFT IS NOT CONSISTENT WITH RELATIVITY REJECTED THE FORCE OF NEWTON’S GRAVITY IN FAVOR OF VARIOUS HYPOTHESES . HE ALSO USED CONFUSING SPECULATIONS BETWEEN FIELDS AND ETHER UNDER THE CONTRARY BELIEFS OF MACH AND MINKOWSKI. WE SEE IT IN HIS BOOK OF 1938 WHERE HE TRIED TO CONNECT THEM WITH THE QUANTUM MECHANICS BASED ON LAWS. ' ' ' ' ''' '''EINSTEIN’S INVALID AND CONFUSING CONCEPTS AS WRITTEN IN THE FULL TEXT OF “THE EVOLUTION OF PHYSICS ” Einstein influenced by wrong fields and philosophical speculations did not study carefully the well-established laws of his “Old Physics”. In chapter THE FIRST GLUE (page 9) Einstein tries to repeat Galileo’s uniform velocity by writing: "Uniform motion can, however, never be realized". This paragraph means that Einstein did not study carefully Galileo’s discovery of the relativity principle based on a zero net force. It is well-known that Galileo used the simple case of a moving ship which moves uniformly when the forces of wind and friction give zero net force responsible for the uniform motion along a straight line of the Euclidean geometry. In this simple case Galileo discovered that an object falling from the mast of a moving ship lands at the foot of the mast. Note that the most part of uniform motions on our earth are based on the zero net force. In my “EINSTEIN BY KALIAMBOS I noticed that all trains start with accelerations but along the traveling move uniformly, because the opposite friction gives a zero net force. Nevertheless in chapter THE RIDDLE OF MOTION Einstein describes accurately the forces and velocities with vectors based on the Euclidean Geometry, while in general relativity he rejects it. Especially in the case of the centripetal force he explains how the use of analogies of the Euclidean geometry led to the discovery of the centripetal force. However he continues (page 31) with confusing speculations as: “ We try to use a simple expression for the force. Such an expression is justified only when the conclusions drawn from it are confirmed by experiment. But this knowledge of the gravitational force alone is not sufficient for the planets". Also on page 33 he writes: “'It is really our whole system of guesses which is to 'be either proved or disproved by experiment”. That is, Einstein believed that the simple laws of the discovered vectors and the universal law of gravity are guesses, though the experiment of Cavendish (1798) confirmed the gravity carefully. Then he continued to write: “In the case of the planets moving around the sun it is found that the system of mechanics works splendidly. Nevertheless we can well imagine that another system, based on different assumptions, might work just as well”. Of course here he tries to replace the well-established laws of vectors and of gravity with various hypotheses. On the other hand for Newton’s successful discovery of gravitational and inertial mass Einstein in chapter ONE GLUE REMAINS (page 35) writes the following speculations: “We ask : if we determine the ratio of two masses in both ways described above, do we obtain the same result? The answer given by experiment is quite clear. The results are exactly the same ! This conclusion could not have been foreseen, and is based on observation, not reason”. It is well-known that Newton discovered accurately the gravitational mass mg which is always equal to the inertial mass mi. Indeed according to Newton’s laws the gravity and the inertial force on the surface of our earth of mass M with radius R are written accurately as mig = GmgM/R2. Since Galileo proved that g is always the same one gets mi = mg . However Einstein on page 36 disregarding the laws and experiments tries to justify his wrong general relativity by using fallacious philosophical speculations. Thus he writes: “In our world it happens that they are equal, but we can well imagine that this should not have been the case at all. Another question arises immediately : Is this identity of the two kinds of mass purely accidental, or does it have a deeper significance? The answer, from the point of view of classical physics, is : the identity of the two masses is accidental and no deeper significance should be attached to it.' '''The answer of modern physics is just the opposite: the identity of the two masses is fundamental and forms a new and essential clue leading to a more profound understanding. This was, in fact, one of the most important clues from which the so-called general theory of relativity was developed”. In other words, Einstein accepted the discovery of gravity and inertia of the well-established laws but here he says that they are fundamental only in his wrong “Relativity”. In fact, Newton's second law is so powerful, because it can be applied not only to gravity but also to the electric, magnetic, contact forces etc. For example in the Bohr model (1913), the centripetal force (electric force) causing acceleration leads to the inertial force (centrifugal force). So Einstein's the so-called "principle of equivalence" is incomplete, because it involves only the gravity. For example in the same way Einstein would suggest that the acceleration must be linked also with the Coulomb law. Nevertheless he believed that he discovered a new principle. In fact, he repeated incorrecly Newton's inertia deduced from Newton's laws, which invalidates his special relativity. According to Newton's discovery the ratio F/α = m (constant), no matter what is the acceleration. However according to the invalid special relativity any acceleration changes the inertial mass. On the other hand although in chapter THE RATE OF EXCHANGE (page 54) he starts with the success of the Newtonian mechanics his conclusions are different: “If we regard the whole universe as a closed system, we can proudly announce with the physicists of the nineteenth century that the energy of the universe is invariant, that no part of it can ever be created or destroyed. Our two concepts of substance are, then, matter and energy. Both obey conservation laws: An isolated system cannot change either in mass or in total energy. Matter has weight but energy is weightless. We have therefore two different concepts and two conservation laws. Note that according to our discovery of the PHOTON-MATTER INTERACTION the energy cannot turn into mass. However Einstein under his invalid relativity continuous: "Are these ideas still to be taken seriously? Or has this apparently well-founded picture been changed in the light of newer developments? It has! Further changes in the two concepts are connected with the theory of relativity”. Under these speculations in his chapter THE PHILOSOPHICAL BACKGROUND (pages 55-58) one sees the following confusing ideas: “Philosophical generalizations must be founded on scientific results”. Here we see that he accepts the successful inductive reasoning which led to the discovery of laws. Surprisingly here Einstein supports the deductive reasoning as: “Successful revolt against the accepted view results in unexpected and completely different developments, becoming a source of new philosophical aspects”. Finally one sees that he agrees with the inductive reasoning as the only way for the progress of science: “Throughout two hundred years of scientific research force and matter were the underlying concepts in all endeavours to understand nature. It is impossible to imagine one without the other because matter demonstrates its existence as a source of force by its action on other matter”. Also on page 67 Einstein continuous: “In the kinetic theory of matter we see how this view, arising from mechanical problems, embraces the phenomena of heat and how it leads to a successful picture of the structure of matter”. Note that Einstein in his paper of 1905 gave an accurate explanation of the Brownian motion based on the kinetic theory of the Newtonian mechanics . That was a new idea based on the well-established laws of the Newtonian mechanics because it leads to the application of natural laws (See my WRONG AND CORRECT THEORIES IN PHYSICS ). However in chapter THE DECLINE OF THE MECHANICAL VIEW Einstein supports the invalid electromagnetic theories under philosophical speculations in order to prove that the well-established laws should be modified. In fact, he omitted to use the well-established magnetic force acting at a distance between two parallel currents of the well-established Ampere law(1820). In the Ampere experiments the direction of the magnetic force is the same as that of the electric force of the Coulomb law between two parallel charged rods. Ampere in his conclusions of the discovery of law wrote: “The attractions and repulsions which occur between two parallel currents, according as they are directed in the same sense, are facts given by an experiment which it is easy to repeat”. In our model of dipolic photons we used the Ampere and the Coulomb laws as: Fm = (2kI/R)il which leads to the simplest case of the magnetic force Fm between +q and –q separated by R, when the dipole moves at u with respect to the source of radiation and the R is perpendicular to u . So one gets Fm = kq2u2/R2. Comparing the Fm with the electric force Fe of the Coulomb law Fe = Kq2/R2 and since Weber in 1856 found that K/k = c2 we get Fe/Fm = c2/u2 . It means that the photon operates when Fe = Fm which occurs at the velocity u = c. Nevertheless Einstein under the influence of Maxwell's wrong theory did not like all laws of “old science” and used the fallacious fields of Faraday and Maxwell. Note that Faraday (despite of his lack of formal training in science) was one of the most famous physicists of his time, but in order to explain his induction law(1931) he filled all space around magnets and currents with stretched rubber bands called lines of force, which are not real magnetic forces but lines of his fallacious fields. Here we note that our detailed analysis of the induction law showed that it is consistent with the real magnetic force of the Ampere law. Under this condition Einstein in chapter THE WAVE THEORY OF LIGHT rejected Newton’s corpuscles of light which could justify his photons. He also rejected the ether of Huygens because of its mechanical properties of “Old science”. Note that Newton suggested that light might have to be somehow assigned also periodic properties in order to account for the phenomena of colors. Thus Newton’s corpuscles of light could justify also the wave properties of photons. However Einstein influenced by the fallacious fields of Maxwell concluded: “For the modern physicist the entire problem of deciding between corpuscles and waves again exists, this time in a much more profound and intricate form. Let us accept the defeat of the corpuscular theory of light until we recognize the problematic nature of the victory of the wave theory”. So under such fallacious fields Einstein in chapter THE FIELD AS REPRESENTATION starts as: “DURING the second half of the nineteenth century new and revolutionary ideas were introduced into physics; they opened the way to a new philosophical view, differing from the mechanical one. The results of the work of Faraday, Maxwell, and Hertz led to the development of modern physics, to the creation of new concepts, forming a new picture of reality”. Here we see that though Newton’s experiments led to the correct idea that particles of light represent the wave nature of photons, Einstein did not like it and preferred to love the wrong theories of the deductive reasoning though in his explanation of the Brownian motion he used carefully the well-established laws of his “Old science”. Nevertheless in his chapter THE QUANTA OF LIGHT Einstein revived Newton's particles of light by saying that his quanta of light replaced Newton's corpuscles. On the ather hand in chapter FIELD AND ETHER (pages 157-158) he writes: “In the beginning, the field concept was no more than a means of facilitating the understanding of phenomena from the mechanical point of view. In the new field language it is the description of the field between the two charges, and not the charges themselves, which is essential for an understanding of their action”. In other words though Einstein recognized that the concept of field was a helpful model, he believed that the field could move far away without charges and currents. We emphasize that in the Ampere law the magnetic force Fm = (2kI/R)il or Fm/il = 2kI/R cannot be able to become a moving field, since the experiments of Ampere’s law showed that Fm/il cannot exist without the current I. Then on page 159 he tries to justify that field and ether are the same thing, though in his “Relativity” he rejected it: “Our only way out seems to be to take for granted the fact that space has the physical property of transmitting electromagnetic waves, and not to bother too much about the meaning of this statement. We may still use the word ether, but only to express some physical property of space. This word ether has changed its meaning many times in the development of science. At the moment it no longer stands for a medium built up of particles. Its story, by no means finished, is continued by the relativity theory”. On the other hand Einstein believes that all systems are equivalent which leads to the confusion between the systems. For example between the sun and the earth we can say also that the sun moves with respect to the earth. On page 166 Einstein wrote: “It is most essential, for a description of events, to know how to pass from one c.s. to another, since both c.s. are equivalent and both equally suited for the description of events in nature”. Of course this is a basic error. According to Newton’s absolute rotating systems the sun is in advance. But since Newton did not determine the reference point of a two-body collision, Einstein in his special relativity related incorrectly the uniform motion with respect to a randomly moving observer. In other words only the relative motion between two observers contributes to the assumed changes of mass space and time. For example according to Einstein’s invalid ideas an observer moving with an electron in an accelerator can measure an increase of mass of the stationary bodies in the laboratory. Of course such a strange theory did not satisfied him. So in 1907 he began to develope his general relativity by re-introducing the ether. In fact, we give a good example for our non equivalent systems. The α, β, and γ (photons with mass) move with respect to a radioactive material placed on a moving train. The train moves with respect to the surface of the earth. The earth rotates about its axis which orbits about the sun. The sun moves with respect to the center of our galaxy and the galaxy moves with respect to the primordial Big Bang. It is of interest to note that the Big Bang moved in an eternal cosmos. In other words there is not any absolute space in an eternal cosmos. Moreover in chapter ETHER AND MOTION (page 184) Einstein replaced the ether by the Faraday vacuum as: "All our attempts to make ether real failed. It revealed neither its mechanical construction nor absolute motion. Nothing remained of all the properties of the ether except that for which it was invented, i.e. its ability to transmit electromagnetic waves. Our attempts to discover the properties of the ether led to difficulties and contradictions. After such bad experiences, this is the moment to forget the ether completely and to try never to mention its name. We shall say: our space has the physical property of transmitting waves, and so omit the use of a word we have decided to avoid". On the other hand Einstein in chapter RELATIVITY AND MECHANICCS provides the following speculations: “The relativity theory arose from necessity, from serious and deep contradictions in the old theory from which there seemed no escape. The strength of the new theory lies in the consistency and simplicity with which it solves all these difficulties, using only a few very convincing assumptions”. Here we emphasize that Einstein in order to replace the well-established laws by his “Relativity” speculates that he used a few assumptions. But such invalid ideas contradict as: “Although the theory arose from the field problem, it has to embrace all physical laws. A difficulty seems to appear here. The field laws on the one hand and the mechanical laws on the other are of quite different kinds. The equations of electromagnetic field are invariant with respect to the Lorentz transformation and the mechanical equations are invariant with respect to the classical transformation. But the relativity theory claims that all laws of nature must be invariant with respect to the Lorentz and not to the classical transformation”. Here we emphasize that all laws of gravity and of electromagnetism are the same according to the Galilean principle deduced from Newton’s laws, because the Lorentz transformation based on a fallacious ether is, in fact, invalid. Then according to his invalid E = mc2 Einstein on page 208 writes: “Classical physics introduced two substances: matter and energy. The first had weight, but the second was weightless. In classical physics we had two conservation laws: one for matter, the other for energy. We have already asked whether modern physics still holds this view of two substances and the two conservation laws. The answer is: "No". According to the theory of relativity, there is no essential distinction between mass and energy. Energy has mass and mass represents energy. Instead of two conservation laws we have only one, that of mass-energy. This new view proved very successful and fruitful in the further development of physics”. The same invalid ideas about his mass-energy equivalence and mass-energy conservation we see in his following invalid ideas: "It followed from the special theory of relativity that mass and energy are both but different manifestations of the same thing — a somewhat unfamiliar conception for the average mind. Furthermore, the equation E = mc², in which energy is put equal to mass, multiplied by the square of the velocity of light, showed that very small amounts of mass may be converted into a very large amount of energy and vice versa. The mass and energy were in fact equivalent, according to the formula mentioned before. This was demonstrated by Cockcroft and Walton in 1932, experimentally." In this case we notice that in the Bohr model Einstein could be see that the energy of the charge-charge interaction turns into the energy hν of photons. Also it was widely known that a binding energy of atoms and nuclei is characterized by the mass defect. Under this new condition Einstein should modify his invalid ideas. For example the mass defect of the electron in the ground state cannot turn into the energy of photons which have the energy from the charge-charge interaction. Thus in our PHOTON - MATTER INTERACTION hν /m = ΔW/ΔΜ = c 2 the mass defect ΔΜ of the electron turns into the mass m of photon. This situation of orbiting electrons about nuclei invalidates dramatically his “Relativity” according to which the electrons should have greater mass, but the experiments showed a mass defect. '''CHARACTERISTIC CONTRADICTIONS FROM 1895 TO 1954' In 1895 Einstein in his essay: "The investication of the state of ether in magnetic fields" believed that the Faraday strange properties of vacuum are replaced by Maxwell's false ether. In 1905 (June 9 ) though he discovered the quanta of light he believed that they are the quanta of fields (massless particles) because he assumed that "Maxwell's theory of light ... will probably never be replaced by another theory". In 1905 (September 26) in his special relativity he rejected the ether by writing "The introduction of a luminiferous ether will prove to be superfluous inasmuch as the view here to be developed will not require an absolute stationary space provided with special properties". In 1905 (November 21) in his incomplete equation of the fallacious mass-energy equivalence he violates the two conservation laws of mass and energy . We showed that under the quantum dynamics energy cannot turn into mass. But in that paper he proposed that photons have mass by writing: "If the theory corresponds to the facts, radiation conveys inertia between the emitting and absorbing bodies". In 1907 he repeated Newton's the inertial property of mass F/α = m of a body, which says that the gravitational force is always proportional to the acceleration under the constant inertial mass, no matter what is the value of acceleration. However this so-called "principle of equivalence" invalidates his special relativity according to which the acceleration changes the inertial mass. In the same year Einstein using not the doppler effect of his special relativity but the well-known Doppler effect of the Newtonian mechanics predicted the gravitational red shift based on his " principle of equivalence". However using Newton's second law we discovered that the red shift is due not to the constant inercial mass but to the constant c. In this case the red shift is produced by the changing of mass under a length contraction and a time dilation. In 1911 Einstein thought that an accelerated box is indistinguishable from a box sitting in a gravitational field and under this phenomenon he believed that he predicted the bending of light near the sun. Note that Newton using his particles of light having mass predicted the bending of light confirmed by Soldner in 1801. Also Einstein proposed that according to his invalid special relativity an observer on a rotating disc would find a different value of the constant π that the one predicted by Euclidean geometry. In 1912 Einstein influenced by the philosophical speculations of Mach and the mathematical tricks of Minkowski believed that the curved trajectory of light, when photons move near the sun, explains the curvature of Minkowski's spacetime. Under this confusion he wrote: "Matter tells space how to bend and space tells matter how to move". Note that Minkowski under the false length contraction and time dilation during the motion of an object as proposed by Lorentz, introduced his mathematical trick of four-dimensional spacetime, because he belived that space and time are changed during the motion of an object. In fact, the length contraction and time dilation occur when a photon is absorbed under my discovery of the PHOTON-MATTER INTERACTION. In 1915 Einstein completed his paper of general relativity which did much to retard the progress of physics, because he re-introduced the ether under the speculations of Mach, who stated that all motions are relative with respect to the fallacious “fixed stars” in an Aristotelian ether or in a reference frame attached to the "fixed stars". In that paper he rejected the real force acting at at a distance of the well-established laws and intriduced various hypothes like wrong gravitational fields, false gravitational waves moving at the speed of light. But because he believed that the gravitational field is far more complex than the electromagnetic ones introduced also the three-dimensional curvature of spacetime or a structure of ether. In other words the simple force was replaced by a number of confusing hypotheses, though Newton in his great work noted I FEIGN NO HYPOTHSES. In 1917 Einstein in a published paper tried to apply his theory of general relativity to the universe as a whole, and since he believed in a static universe added arbitrarily a cosmological constant (antigravity), whose role was to offset the effect of gravity in such a way that our universe would remain static. But after Hubble announced his conclusions (1931) Einstein wrote that his cosmological constant was “the greatest blander of my life”. In 1924 Einstein in his paper "Concerning the aether" wrote that in his special and general relativity matter influences the "structure of ether" and then the matter is influenced by the ether. In other words he confuced fields with gravitational waves and a curvature of vacuum with the "structure of ether", though in 1905 he rejected the ether. In the 1920s the Bohr-Einstein debates were a series of public dispute. For the Bohr model (1913) Einstein was at first dubious, but later changed his mind and admitted it. For the Max Born probability in Quantum Mechanics in 1926 in a letter to Born Einstein wrote: “I at any rate am convinced that He God does not throw dice”. But when he accepted the quantum mechanics introduced the fallacious idea that the proton-electron system works under a six-dimensional spacetime though the time-independent Schrodinger equations of three-dimesional space explain accurately the data of the one-electron atoms. Also this wrong idea contradicts his four-dimensional spacetime of his general relativity. In the 1930s Einstein was dissatisfied with the quantum entanglement experiment, and since he believed that it violates his invalid ideas of relativity called it “Spooky action at a distance”. In 1938 in his book "The evolution of physics" Einstein notes that he revived Newton's particles of light, though he believed that photons are massless particles. According to his invalid relativity if photons have mass it could be impossimple for them to move at c. In fact the particles cannot move as fast as the speed of light, because of the absorption of the photon mass. Also in the same book he replaced the ether by the Faraday vacuum. In 1946 Einstein tries to justify his "Principle of equivalence" which invalidates his special relativity by saying "It proved inadequate in the face of the special theory of relativity". Finally in 1954 Einstein wrote a letter to his friend M. Besso by writing: "I concider it quite possible that physics cannot be based on the field concept, i,e., on continuous structures". Category:Fundamental physics concepts Category:Candidates for deletion